Between Two Points
by OfRosesAndRavenstags
Summary: Jace comes home wounded after a demon-hunt and requires healing. However, since Clary ends up caring caring for him, healing isn't exactly the first thing on his mind. Lemons. Clary Jace (Clace). M.


_**AN: Okay, this is going to be a little out of character, possibly AU if you consider the events of COHF. Also, I don't have a beta, so this is unedited and presumably full of errors. I apologize.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned or **_**The Mortal Instruments, **_**so all rights go to Cassandra Clare and her people.**_

Clary Fray was normally a patient girl-always waiting her turn in lines and willing to seat herself in the sitting room at the doctor's office for long whiles with no complaint-but when it came to waiting for her boyfriend, Jace, who was currently gone shadowhunting, she became nervous and unable to keep from fidgeting.

As she paced the length of the library for the umpteenth time within the past hour, she couldn't help but wonder what was taking Jace so long. _He's always back by midnight, _she told herself-not for the first time that night, either; in fact, she had said it many times, especially after the clock had chimed twelve times straight, marking the new day.

Usually, Clary was in bed by now, but ever since her mother, Joceline, had finally relented and permitted her to share a room with Jace in the Institute, Clary had gotten into the habit of awaiting Jace's returns every night, and found it nearly impossible to sleep without him by her side. Tonight she had gotten in bed at nine, but after tossing around restlessly for an entire hour she gave up and came down to the library to wait for Jace, who had left with Alec and Izzy to kill some demons at Pandemonium-without her, of course, because Maryse felt that Clary still wasn't prepared enough to go on any of the more dangerous demon-hunts, and Jace was an overprotective boyfriend who couldn't stand the thought of Clary getting so much as a paper cut for an injury.

"Where the hell are you, Jace?" she asked aloud, her words bouncing off the walls of the library in a long echo. Another glance at the clock told her that it was nearly two in the morning, and that Jace and the rest of the gang were seriously late. Clary couldn't help but think things had gone terribly wrong.

"Maybe I should go fetch Maryse-"

A loud ding from downstairs interrupted her thoughts. Knowing that the ding was the Institute's elevator, Clary rushed towards the door, hurling it open effortlessly and throwing herself into the corridor.

There was once a time when Clary had been unable to navigate the long, winding halls of the Institute without getting lost, but after being there for a few months she had memorized the pathways, and now knew that she had to go straight for a ways and take a single left to get to the elevator landing.

As she neared the landing, Clary began to hear hushed voices. It didn't take her long to discover that Izzy and Alec were both whisper-shouting, sounding angry.

"He almost got himself killed, Izzy!" Alec exclaimed. "He was being stupid, and he could have-"

Isabelle scoffed. "Jace saved your life by doing that, and you know it, Alec. You shouldn't be mad at him. If anything, you should be blaming yourself. If you hadn't tried to take on all four of those demons at once, Jace wouldn't have had to-"

Clary rounded the corner, and Isabelle spotted her almost immediately. Alec turned around as well, and Clary could just barely make out Jace's frame, which was slumped and seemingly lifeless between the two siblings.

Izzy shuffled awkwardly. "Clary-"

"What happened to Jace?" Clary asked hurriedly, coming closer.

Jace's golden-haired head picked itself up slightly, his eyes looking into Clary's momentarily. "Clary?" he whispered softly, sounding unusually tired and weak, his head slumping back down to his shoulders afterward.

Clary rushed to him then, kneeling down in front of him and grasping his face in her hands. He was unconscious, and blood trickled down from one of his temples. His black shadowhunting gear was torn in multiple places, and she spotted a quickly-fading _iratze _that either Alec or Isabelle must have drawn onto his cheek.

She swallowed hard before repeating her question. "What happened?"

"We have to get him to the infirmary," Alec stated, pulling one of Jace's arms over his shoulders. "He has some poison in him, and he lost a lot of blood out there. The _iratzes _didn't help much."

Clary took Jace's other arm, allowing Alec and her to lift him onto his feet. "How did you let this happen to him?" she asked, glaring accusingly at Isabelle.

Walking briskly ahead of them in the direction of the infirmary, Isabelle shook her head. "It shouldn't have happened, Clary, but there were way more demons than we had first thought, and they-"

"I should have gone with you," Clary exclaimed, her voice raising. "I could have helped you, and maybe could have kept Jace from-"

"Jace would have felt the need to protect you the whole time, Clary, and you know it." Alec growled. "He _loves _you, Clary, whether you know it yet or not. Hell, he loves us all, but he's _in love_ with you. If you had been there, Jace would have solely been focusing on keeping you safe rather than watching out for Izzy and me."

Clary grew indignant. "I'm perfectly capable of defending myself-"

"We know, Clary," Isabelle said, "but Alec's had more training than you and he still needed to be saved tonight. We need to protect everyone in the group, and Jace needs to do the same, which he wouldn't have if you had been there with us. Now, place him on a bed and fetch Maryse."

She didn't want to leave him, but Clary knew there was little point in protesting. Jace was badly wounded, and they needed Maryse's help to heal him, so she gently set him down on one of the beds and headed for the door.

"I'm going to call Magnus," Alec stated, pulling out his phone and walking over towards one of the windows.

Clary began to walk speedily towards the room Maryse and Robert shared, the image of Jace's injured form burned into her mind. She had seen him hurt before-many times, actually-but he seldom knocked himself out or got terrible wounds on his head. _What if he has a concussion, _she asked herself, _or worse, what if he's in a coma?_

Shaking her head, she told herself to stop thinking about it and got back to the task of going to rouse Maryse. When she reached the door, Clary wasted no time entering and rushing to Maryse's bedside, gently shaking the older woman's shoulders.

"Clary? What are you doing in here, it's only-"

"Jace is hurt, and we need your help. The mission didn't go as well as planned, and he's unconscious." Clary explained hurriedly.

Recognition quickly crossed in Maryse's eyes, and she gasped. "I'll be right down."

《~Line Break~》

The next few hours passed in a blur for Clary. Magnus had instructed her to sit on the other side of the infirmary while he used his magic on Jace, as he didn't want any distractions. Izzy was beside her, staring blankly at Magnus's back, which was currently turned and bent over Jace's weakened form.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Clary asked quietly, nervously wringing her hands.

Isabelle turned to face her. "I'm not positive, Clary," she admitted, "but I think Jace'll be fine. He always is."

"I hope you're right," Clary mumbled, turning her eyes back towards Jace's bed. "I don't know what I'd do without him."

《~Line Break~》

Clary felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes, realizing that she must have fallen asleep at some point. Magnus's glowing cat eyes were before her, and she saw that he was kneeling in front of her.

"Morning, Clary," he said, smiling a little. "I'm glad you finally got some sleep."

Memories of last night-earlier in the morning, rather-hit Clary like a fast-moving truck, filling her drowsy mind with worry once more.

"Is Jace okay? How bad is it? Did he-"

Magnus chuckled a little, stopping when he saw the fury in Clary's eyes. "Jace is fine, sweetheart. I've patched him up well and he should be waking up in a little bit. He won't be demon-hunting for a little while, though, which I'm sure will disappoint him."

"But he's okay?" Clary said hurriedly, looking over Magnus's shoulder only to see that Jace was no longer in the infirmary. "Where is he?"

"Alec and I carried him to his room a few hours ago. You can go up and keep an eye on him if you wish." He handed her a pile of bandages and some medicine. "When he does wake up, get him in a bath and change the dressings on his wounds, okay?"

Clary nodded, standing up. "Thank you, Magnus."

He smiled. "Not problem, Sweetie. Call me anytime, okay? You've become my family-all of you have. Izzy, Jace, and even the Daylighter. Now, I'm going to find my lovely boyfriend. Good luck with Jace."

Clary nodded before running up to Jace's room. She paused at his door, pondering knocking, before she simply decided to sneak in.

He was lying on the bed, his eyes closed and his hair drooping over his forehead. He looked peaceful-even with the bandages around his head and bare chest.

Not wanting to wake him but needing to be with him, Clary walked quietly to his bedside and gently sat down, eventually moving to lay on her side and look at Jace.

His breaths were shallow and even, and the sheets only came up to his waist, exposing the sharp 'v' shape at his hips. She had seen him shirtless before, but never had she been able to ogle him without him noticing and-

"Damn, Clary. Checking out the injured?" Jace teased, wincing after he chuckled.

She blushed. "I-How long have you been awake?"

"Since you entered the room."

"Oh." She showed him the bandages Magnus had given her. "Magnus said to take a bath and change your dressings."

Jace only nodded, surprising Clary with his lack of a sarcastic comment. He went to sit up but was only met with an onslaught of pain that forced him to lay back down. He grimaced, not liking the pain or the hopelessness he was feeling.

"Could you-er-help me up?" Jace asked her, his face going red with embarassment. He hated needing someone's help to do something so simple, even if it was just Clary he was asking.

She nodded, gently wrapping her arms around his torso and lifting him to the end of the bed. Jace wrapped an arm around her shoulders and let her lift him to his feet and carry him into the attached bathroom.

Clary set him down on the side of the tub and placed the bandages beside him before moving to the door.

"Clary?" he asked softly before she left his sights.

She stopped in her tracks and turned on her heel. "Yeah, Jace?"

"I don't think I can really do this by myself," he admitted, "so could you help me? Please?"

_Wow, way to sound like a pansy, Jace,_ he thought to himself, mentally slapping himself for sounding so vulnerable.

Clary walked back to his side, cupping his face in her hands and kissing his jaw sweetly. "Sure, Jace."

He groaned softly, her kisses making him want her even more than usual. Jace lifted his hands from his sides and placed them in her hair-tugging her impossibly nearer to him. He could smell her hair, all strawberries and sunshine, and could feel the warmth radiating between the two of them. After kissing her briefly on the lips, Jace pulled away from Clary, turning his gaze back to the bathtub that sat beneath them. Clary reached over and turned on the hot water, letting it warm up before she placed the stop in the drain.

Jace wiggled out of his black jeans, letting them land in a pool at his feet and leave him only in his underwear. With a hiss of pain he removed the bandage that had been wrapped around his thigh, letting it land on the floor with a heavy _plop. _

He reached for the wraps at his chest, but Clary placed her hands before his and said, "Let me," and Jace moved his hands back to his sides with little protest. Her small, but nimble, fingers made quick work of removing the bandages, and she was careful not to hurt him.

**A/N: It is at this point that I tell you, in case you didn't get the message, that there are some sexy times ahead. If you are not a fan of that sort of thing, you should definitely stop reading. It's rated M for a reason, folks.**

When Clary placed a hand low on his stomach for some additional leverage whilst she continued to unwrap his dressings, Jace involuntarily spasmed closer to her. He was horny without a doubt, and this injury seemed to hinder his abilities to hide that fact. He'd changed since he met Clary: he no longer slept with every girl he saw and he was undeniably loyal to Clary. But, since Clary wasn't quite ready for that "next-step" in their relationship and Jace refused to have sex with anyone else, he hadn't gotten laid for months, almost a year.

Clary didn't seem to notice his reaction, and after she finished unwrapping him she went to fetch some towels and washcloths. She came back with some in hand, laying them down on the tiles beneath them. She turned off the water.

"You can get in if you want," she said awkwardly, toying with some of her hair nervously.

Jace nods, reaching for the waistband of his boxers and moving to tug them down-

_"Jace!" _Clary exclaimed loudly, turning her head and shielding her eyes. "What are you _doing?_"

He raised an eyebrow and gave her his trademark smirk. "I was going to take my boxers off. Last time I checked, people took baths naked, but I suppose that could have changed-"

Clary flipped her hand dismissively, keeping her back turned. "Just get in, would you?"

"Sure thing, darling," Jace said, slipping into the bathtub almost soundlessly, his golden skin sinking beneath the thick layer of bubbles instantaneously. "You can look now, love," he chuckled, only his shoulders and head visible.

His girlfriend turned, both happy and sad to see that he was telling the truth. She blushed at the sight of his underwear on the floor, knowing what that meant: _Jace is completely nude under all those bubbles. _She swallowed hard and reached for a washcloth.

Jace gritted his teeth at the pain the hot water brought his wounds and winced at the tub water that was already turning red with his blood. Clary spotted the red and gasped, looking worriedly into his eyes.

"Jace-"

"I'm not bleeding anymore," he assured her. "That's just all the dry blood finally coming off. I'm okay, Clary, I promise."

She nodded, running the washcloth under some warm water in the sink before bringing it to Jace's forehead, which had a nasty cut on it just above his brow and slashing across his left temple. After cleaning the cut to the best of her ability, Clary cleaned the cloth off once more and went to Jace's next wound: a laceration spreading from the base of his neck to the middle of his shoulder. Stitches covered this one.

Clary moved methodically and efficiently around him, and before long she was already done with his torso and afraid to move lower.

"Erm," she stammered, looking around nervously and not meeting Jace's gaze, "do you have anything down there, or-"

He grasped her hand when she moved to go away, turning her head in his other hand so that she looked him square in the eye. "Clary," he said gently, "you don't have to do anything you don't want to, but honestly, is the idea of seeing my penis truly that terrifying to you?"

She blushed. "Well, it-it's not really that, but I haven't ever seen one before, and I don't know what I'd do if I did, and-"

He cut off her nervous rambling by pressing a soft and sweet kiss to her lips. "Clary, I was just curious. I'm going to need some help getting out of the tub eventually, but I guess I could have Izzy help me if you don't want to see _that_ much of me."

"I don't see why you didn't just stay in your boxers like I recommended..." she mumbled, not meaning for him to hear her.

Jace rolled his eyes."Have you ever tried to bathe with clothes on? If you have, you probably know just how awkward and uncomfortable it really is."

Clary opened her mouth to argue, but thought better of it. Jace was injured-badly,too-and asked for her help to take a bath and get cleaned up. She would just have to suck it up and deal with it. He was her boyfriend, and if the roles had been reversed, he would be at_ her _side doing whatever she needed him to do for her.

"Sit up on the edge of the bath and place your legs on the other edge," she commanded him suddenly, yet another blush already tainting her freckled cheeks.

His eyes widened momentarily in surprise before he covered it with sarcasm. "Now, Clary, I know just how hard it is to resist me, but do you really think-"

_"Jace,_" she said sharply. "Get your bloody head out of the gutter for a moment, would you? I need to see your legs in order to clean them, so unless you want them to get infected, I would shut your face and do as I say."

His sarcastic grin fell from his face, replaced by a look of seriousness as he did as she asked. He stood up in the tub-careful not to slip-and sat on the edge, wincing as the cold porcelain kissed his skin. With effort he hauled his legs up, setting them on the opposite edge.

Clary's gaze didn't stray from his legs as she grabbed the washcloth and began to dab at his wounds. Part of Jace wished she _would _look at him, and part of Clary wanted to, but she didn't-not initally, anyway, but after a few minutes she couldn't help herself: she looked at him. _All _of him. She didn't jump over that particular piece of his anatomy; in fact, she looked at that part of him for a while.

It didn't take her long to discover that, even though she hadn't ever seen a dick like this before, Jace was definitely not small. All of his joking and boasting of his "size" turned out to be true, and if Clary had to estimate how long he was, she would blush profusely and say some obnoxiously large number that a normal human probably would never believe.

"Clary?"

Her gaze shifted hurriedly to his face. "Sorry," she mumbled, handing him a towel while internally slapping herself for ogling him so openly.

Jace got out of the tub and kneeled down before her, grasping her jaw in his hands carefully. She looked into his golden orbs and saw nothing but sincerity in them as he said, "Clary, you're beautiful and sweet and kind, and I'll be damned if I don't love you. Yeah, I may joke about sex a lot and make quite a few daily innuendos, but I'll wait until you're ready for anything. Hell, you can see by my awkward boner that I wouldn't mind bending you over that counter and taking you right here and now, but I would never push you into that, okay?" He kissed her forehead and winced before standing up, a small tent in the towel where it covered him.

_He really wasn't kidding about the boner, _Clary thought to herself, rising to her feet as well.

Jace walked back into the bedroom, wincing all the way but making it there without needing assistance of any kind. He laid himself out on the bed, patting the space beside him gently.

"C'Mere," he said, motioning to me and the pile of bandages in my hands, "I'm going to need a few of those."

Nodding, Clary sat down beside him and got back to work at healing him. Her hands were soft and quick at wrapping the various bandages around his wounds and it took her little time at all to get them all. Jace had been so quiet the whole time that she half-expected him to have been asleep when she looked up at his face, instead he was anything but: his golden eyes shined brightly at hers, and there was a quirk in his lips.

"You should probably sleep-"

Jace pulled her towards him suddenly, cutting her off with the crush of his lips on hers in a hard kiss. She let out a squeak of surprise, but the sound was swallowed by his mouth.

His hands grasped at her thighs, spreading them apart so that she straddled his stomach, hovering over him. Jace then wound his hands in her hair and deepened the kiss, shoving his tongue into the gap between her gasp-widened lips. Clary kissed him back after a while, getting over the initial shock of him kissing her to simply relish the feeling of his lips on hers. She gave him complete control, letting Jace explore her mouth thoroughly and rove a hand up and down her sides, occasionally rubbing his fingers over the exposed skin at her waist. All she could feel was fire and heat and Jace-all of which were addicting and encouraged her to run a hand down his chest and onto his stomach.

Jace's stomach was hot to Clary's touch, and all of his skin was debatably as feverish as hers. His lips pulled away from hers, breathless and gasping, only to move to the column of her neck. She gasped when he nipped her earlobe.

"I'm sorry," he whispered gently into her ear, "I just really missed you and couldn't quite...control myself. You look ravishing, Clary, as you always do."

"I've missed you, too," she gasped, letting him trail his blazing hand down her spine, "but you're hurt, and I don't want to make it worse, so we should probably st-"

"No!" Jace said loudly before settling down and clearing his throat. "I mean, we can if that's what you want to do, but please don't stop on my behalf."

Clary's heart fluttered in her chest, and she fought to keep her face straight. "Jace, I don't want to hurt you-"

"Tell me something, Clary: if I were to take you right now, on this bed, would you object? Do you want this?"

She couldn't help but nod. She felt like she had waited long enough, and despite his injuries, Jace was as appealing as ever. "I want you, Jace, but you're hurt." she ground out, biting her lip to keep from jumping him then and there.

"But, that's not exactly an answer to my prior question, now, is it?"

Clary hid her head where his shoulder and neck met, sighing. "Yes, Jace. I concent."

Jace grinned wickedly then, his relief rolling between them in long waves. He brought his lips to hers once more. "I love you, Clary," he said-not for the first time, but for some reason his words ignited a spark within her that she had never before felt.

His hands went from her waist to her stomach slowly, bringing the fabric of her tee-shirt with them while he nipped at her lips and teased her mouth with his tongue. The spark that he had lit in Clary only seemed to further consume her with his ministrations, and it didn't take long for the flame within her to spread. She couldn't think of anything but the heated flames and Jace.

_"Jace,"_ she sighed when his hands found her breasts. "Don't stop, please. _Please."_

He chuckled, the vibrations from the act reverberating between both of their bodies. Needing air, he forced his lips away from hers, enjoying the pants that flew from her throat as one of his thumbs grazed a nipple under her shirt.

Jace kissed along her jaw, trying to find _the _spot. Her sweet spot. He knew she had one, and that made him determined to find it. His lips brushed along her neck, making multiple passes with his tongue and teeth before he went behind her ear. She moaned_-loudly. _

He grinned on her skin before kissing the spot again, his member twitching painfully when another dirty noise flew from her lips. "Found it," he exclaimed before nipping and sucking at the point. More delicious moans escaped the girl above him.

"Found what?" Clary asked him distractedly between moans. "What did you find?"

"Your sweet spot," he explained. "Most people have them. It feels better than usual when I kiss you here, doesn't it?"

She nodded, flushed. "Where's yours?"

"I was hoping you'd find it. No one ever has before. No one but me, anyway."

"Tell me. Please."

He laughed lightly, biting down especially hard on the spot and then soothing it with a few swipes of his tongue. Clary's hips bucked involuntarily against his, forcing a groan from him.

_Ah, you'll be the death of me, I swear, _Jace thought before winding one of his hands into her red hair. He dipped her head down until her lips touched his neck, moving her until she kissed his sweet spot.

Jace suppressed a moan. "There you go. Yeah, just like that. Bite it."

They continued on with the hot kisses and touches for a while, but it didn't take long for Clary to see just how much more experience Jace had and want him on top. She tried to roll him over, get him to straddle _her,_ but he kept his hands firm on her, holding her above him.

"Sorry, babe," he told her after the third attempt she made at rolling them over, "I would normally let you, but I dislocated one of my shoulders in that fight. Alec popped it back into place, but it still hurts and I don't think I can really hold myself above you _and-_"

"_What?"_ Clary stilled instantly, her hands on his chest. "Why didn't you tell me? We shouldn't be doing this at all-not until you're better."

Jace shushed her with a quick kiss to her lips and kneaded one of her breasts, making her eyes roll back a little into her head. He saw her concerns for his safety practically fly out of her ears.

"I'll be fine," he insisted gently. "I just can't be on top. You're fine with this, right?"

She nodded reluctantly. "I'm just not exactly sure how-"

"I'll show you when the time comes."

Jace lifted Clary's shirt up and over her head, watching her face the entire time for any sign of regret of discomfort. She did nothing but grin down on him as he tossed it unceremoniously onto the bedroom floor.

She brought her hands up to his head and wound them into his hair, pulling him impossibly closer and reconnecting her lips to his. Confident that he would continue the kiss without her hands in his hair, Clary boldly reached down for the towel that hid his hips. Her fingers brushed against his erection, making him moan deeply into her mouth, and she unwound the towel from where it was wrapped around his lower body. It fell to the bed beneath them with a damp and dull _thump._

Jace brought a hand to her back, tracing the clasp of her bra with nimble fingers. She shivered and he looked to her for approval.

Clary nodded, leaning in towards him to whisper into his ear, "Do it, Jace. Take it off." She didn't know where her sudden bravery was coming from, but she liked it. Jace seemed to like it, too, if the hardened bulge at his crotch was any indication.

He snapped the clasp, grinding his hips sensually against hers as he did so. The material slipped down her shoulders and, like her shirt, Jace tossed it randomly, a soft _clink _sounding when it hit the hardwood.

Jace was halfway through pulling the final item of clothing left between them-Clary's panties-down her legs when he thought of protection. He didn't have any. No one had ever slept with him in this bed and he hadn't thought that Clary would be ready to do this so soon.

"Fuck," he cursed, his hands freezing at her thighs. "I don't have a condom on me, Clary. I'm sorry."

She stilled momentarily above him, her thumbs resting right above his nipples as she entered deep thought. Her brows furrowed in concentration until the idea suddenly hit her.

_A rune,_ she exclaimed to herself. _Of course._

It took no time for her head to fill with loping lines and swirls that connected to make nothing less than a contraceptive rune. She looked around frantically for her _stele._

"Clary?" Jace was worried.

"My stele-where is it?"

He reached to the bedside table and handed her his.

"Thanks."

"No problem, but, what exactly do you have planned, babe?" Jace asked softly, a look of curiosity painting over the worry on his face.

Clary slipped lower until she straddled his thighs, her hands grasping at his hips to hold him down. She pressed the tip of the _stele_ to his skin before he could move away.

"Clary-"

"It's a contraceptive rune," she explained. "I'll put one on me, too, only it will be a little different."

The _**stele **_kissed their skin until the two runes were complete, and the instant they were dark and working Clary placed the _stele _off to the side and attacked Jace's mouth with hers once more, reigniting the flame that had all-but died within her.

Jace moved started pulling her panties down her legs again, plopping them to the floor once they were off with an inaudible _plump. _His fingers teased her inner-thighs, and Clary tried to buck her hips to get Jace to touch her.

_"Please,"_ she whined softly.

"Please what?" he teased her, his deft fingers rubbing slow circles that just barely avoided her centre. "What do you want me to do for you, Clary?"

She glared at him accusingly. "You know what I want, Jace. Stop teasing."

"Teasing?" Jace laughed. "But, I'm just an _injured, _helpless teenager-"

Clary growled frustratingly. There was an increasingly uncomfortable ache for Jace growing at her crotch: something she wanted him to sooth. Now.

Being the incredibly turned on girl she was, Clary reached down suddenly and pinched Jace's member between her fingers. Jace yelped at the pain it caused. _So much for me being innocent and inexperienced, _Clary thought lamely, grinning internally at her small triumph.

"Fine, fine!" he said hurriedly. "I'll touch you, okay? Just, set down the goods, darling. Sheesh, one would think that _you _would be the one wanting them undamaged."

Clary stroked him once, gently and for his entire length. _An apology. _She didn't know if she was doing it right-she _was _a virgin, after all-but Jace had gone a different kind of tense and Clary figured it was because of pleasure not pain.

He thrusted two of his fingers into her opening suddenly, pinching her clit at the same time. She moaned loudly, unable to suppress it. Jace grinned at her response, pulling the fingers out of her momentarily before burying them back inside her quickly. Before long she was riding his hand, her hands abandoning his dick in favor of holding onto his shoulders.

_"Godddd, Jace." _she moaned.

He chuckled, bringing his lips to the shell of her ear. "Are you close, Clary?" His voice was a seductive purr. "Come for me, love."

She grew nervous all of a sudden, foolishly. _What if I don't do it right? _she wondered to herself. _I'm so inexperienced. What if Jace broke up with because I was that bad? _She swallowed hard and stilled above him.

His eyes snapped open when he felt her stop. "Clary? What's wrong?"

She didn't see the point in hiding it from him. "Jace, I'm not experienced. At all. I don't really kn-"

"Clary," he interrupted her, immediately seeing what she meant, "Shadowhunters-we only love once. We love powerfully, devastatingly. Once we find that one person we love we'll go to the ends of the earth for them, even die of the grief that comes with their passing. I had always thought this was foolish and nothing but falsity, but then I met you, Clary. I fell in love with you." He sighed at the admission, looking into her eyes with nothing but sincerity. "You're my one true love, Clarissa Fray, and I promise you, no matter what you do, I'll always love you. And, if you want to stop right now, tell me and I'll lay you down at my side and simply hold you." Jace kissed her forehead lovingly.

A single tear rolled down Clary's cheek as she realized that he was simply telling her the truth. "I love you, too, Jace Wayland, with all my life and heart and soul. I promise you."

He kissed away the single tear before bringing his lips back to her mouth. Jace felt some pain from his ribs with Clary pressed so close to him, but he couldn't bear the thought of pushing her away. She was his, and he had no plans of letting her go anytime soon.

When Jace resumed fingering her, Clary realized that she still was impossibly close-constantly rushing towards that final precipice before orgasm.

"Are you close, love?" Jace repeated, his words bouncing between their lips as they continued to kiss.

Clary did nothing but nod and he grinned, curling his fingers within her suddenly and pushing her off the edge she had been previously teetering on.

She didn't scream like most of the girls Jace had been with. Her climax was marked with her lips parting and moving away from his, only to bite his shoulder as she rode it out.

Jace took the hand that hadn't been fingering her and brought it to her red curls. He twirled one between his fingers as Clary panted above him, attempting to calm herself. She came back to earth after a few minutes, her skin glowing as she smiled into the skin of his chest.

"Thank you," she whispered, as if Jace had just done something he hadn't wished to. That wasn't the case; not by a long shot.

"Are you tired?"

"No. Not really. You?"

Jace chuckled and pointed down at his member, which was still hardened and erect. "I'm awake enough to know that I want you, Clary."

"I want you, too, you know."

He grinned. "Glad to hear it, sweetheart."

Jace's hands reached down to grasp her hips as he reconnected their lips in yet another burning kiss. He pushed her down his stomach, leaving a damp trail of her arousal along his abs until she rested just above his pulsing member.

Pulling away from Clary's lips reluctantly, he searched her eyes for approval, which she quickly gave him in a series of enthusiastic nods and endearing whispers.

"I'm sorry," he whispered onto her lips as he thrusted inside of her, hoping that his speed would lessen the pains of her losing her virginity. He groaned at how tight she was; it felt heavenly to be inside her, and he wanted nothing more to move, but he knew that it would be best for him to let his love get used to the pain before continuing.

"Clary?" he asked worriedly. "Are you okay? I'm sorry that it hurt, I just thought that band-aid would be better than taking it slow-"

"I'm fine," she said after a while, shifting her hips enough to know that the time of pain had passed. Pleasure passed through her and she told Jace to move, which he did almost instantly after her telling him to.

They were both making pleasured noises as Jace set the pace, driving in and out speedily and pushing them both towards that edge-Clary for the second time in fifteen minutes. They continued to kiss, albeit sloppily, especially towards their ends; and Jace raised one of his hands from her hips to knead and palm her breasts.

His other hand slipped between them to rub at her over-sensitive clit once more, and she shuddered above him. He smiled into their kiss, sighing when he felt her inner walls swallow his member whole during her second orgasm. He came soon after, too, grinning happily and thrusting until their climaxes were long gone.

Clary rolled off him, landing beside him in the bed, utterly spent. She felt like she had just run for miles, and yet, she was incredibly content. Jace turned to face her and wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him.

"I love you," he said again, kissing her shoulder softly.

She sighed contentedly, but was asleep before she could even think of responding to him.

Jace chuckled, tucking a stray curl behind her ear before closing his own eyes, drifting into what would be his most restful sleep in a long time.

_**A/N: Whelp, that certainly didn't end up the way I had planned it to, and I apologize for contradicting myself so many times within this piece. I wrote it within multiple different sittings, so I may have gotten a ton of details wrong. **_

_**Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it. ;) Please review, as it honestly means a lot.**_


End file.
